Terminal
by Tears of a Waterfall
Summary: Naveen never really understood all aspects of life, the meaning of reality. When his best friend is going through one of the worst times in her life, he watches, he comforts, but he isn't sure that he understands. Rated T for character death and a slightly dark theme. Human AU.


This is an human AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies or any of its characters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"She is getting worse. She even throws up now. And her fever is so high, and its not getting better."

Naveen nods thoughtfully, because Marina, the grade A level Medical student, even she couldn't find what was wrong.

"And you know what?"

"I don't know what."

Her voice is a whispery tone now.

"I think she is losing hair too. And its been greying as well."

He is at a loss for words. Those aren't just the parts of growing old.

Its the part of being sick. Really sick.

-.-.-.-.-

"I'm scared Naveen. I'm scared."

She clutches onto him so tightly, like she would be swept away into nothingness for eternity if she let go, and she was scared.

He doesn't say anything, only holding her, feeling his shirt dampening as it became wet with tears.

"I'm scared of death."

It is only then he says some words he hope will comfort her, yet she doesn't seem affected at all, like she was set on it, and nothing with claws or power of persuasion could change her mind.

"Everyone is scared of death. Who knows what will happen after death?"

She is screaming muffled sounds into his shirt as its just the two of them, alone in the cold and dark empty room.

"I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for Adel."

He is confused as he stared at her crying figure, unsure what to make of those words.

"I'm scared for when Adel will die. Yesterday, I saw this girl crying, I asked her what was wrong, and she told me she lost her parents. I'm scared Naveen. I can't live without her. And I realized she is not far from it either. She isn't young anymore. And she throws up more now too."

He is taken aback as she says those words.

Before he knew it, his own tears started to drip down as he realized that his friend was scared of being alone. She wasn't completely alone, no she had him and Maren and Ella right? But she would lose the person that raised her their whole lives. The one that created her life.

And he realizes, that he is scared too.

Scared of reality.

-.-.-.-.-

Its a black day.

Its only happened so soon, yet its like she knew it would happen.

Naveen looks away from the words that so, so, clearly spell out "terminal cancer".

Marina is screaming, she is ripping her hair out, she is destroying herself.

She never lost anyone before.

Naveen closes his eyes, putting his arms around her as the doctors arrange to call back Ella from her outdoor camping trip with her class for school. Maybe he should also call Maren.

She only started talking about Adel's decreasing health two nights before, cried one night before, and they are presented with a unwelcome gift today.

Its like his whole world came crashing down on him. Because it did go crashing down on Marina.

She never deserved it. She was a sweet, helpful girl, studying medicine to help people.

He holds her tightly, more tightly than she him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Its a damp day. Not a black day. A damp day.

She had been spending almost all her time with himself, Ella, or Maren, and occasionally Maren's boyfriend, who was cocky and rude, but had a hidden heart and he always managed to make Marina laugh, even when it was a grim period. And he always made Ella laugh too.

Ella was also hit hard by the news. Both sisters had gotten so thin to the point where he bet he could lift both and an extra fifty pounds with one arm.

Then a phone call makes itself known.

He picks it up, and he rather blankly asks, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Loric Sanctuary Hospital, we are calling about a patient diagnosed with terminal cancer, Adel Teresa. Is this Marina Teresa?"

"Um, no. But you can tell me whatever you need to say."

"Can you please get Miss. Teresa on the phone?"

He calls out to her and when he does not receive a response, he tells the person on the phone to wait as he goes to check on Marina.

Soon, she is there, right before he heads up the stairs as she asks what is wrong, trying hard to be cheerful to him.

When he passes the phone to her, she holds it up to her ear.

She was crying by the time they finished the conversation, she pressing the red end call button that was now slick with tears.

-.-.-.-.-.-

He holds her hand as she doesn't say anything, only clutching to his hand and Ella's as she only stares at the coffin being lowered into the hole in the ground.

When it is over, she finally breaks down as its the final goodbye, and Ella is holding onto her like a lifeline. Maren comes over to awkwardly hug her best friend, her boyfriend and other friends joining her as they all hug each other, each contributing their own tears.

Is he cold, he wonders, that he is the only one that doesn't cry? Tears are being shared everywhere, and his face is only blank.

But he has accepted it.

The rain does not wash away anything as they pour over the mourners.

-.-.-.-

A/N: Hello everyone. I wrote this fic because it it crossed my mind, and I needed to get it out of me, so I decided to write this, because its also how I feel, and why I am writing this at 1:22 am. I'm scared of my parents passing away. I don't care about me as much as my parents. Lately, its been occurring to me how death is like. Sorry for this long author's note and this very random fic with no plotline or anything. I know you probably dislike it, but please keep it to yourself unless you want to personally PM me.


End file.
